


For Your Life

by thatwriterlady



Series: October Drabbles 2017 [11]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Dean, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Attempted Sexual Assault, Bullying, Fluff, M/M, Omega Castiel, Omega Sam, Pack Dynamics, Prompt Fic, Protective Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:19:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,306
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatwriterlady/pseuds/thatwriterlady
Summary: While walking his brother home through the woods, Dean comes across a guy from his class who's trying to run from a pack of Alphas bent on catching him.  Problem is?  They're on pack lands now, and in Dean's territory.





	For Your Life

**Author's Note:**

> No one's actually hurt in this, except for getting a punch to the ribs, and smacked in the face with some tree branches after not watching where they're running. Not counting the damage Dean does. So no need to tag for worse, no one's getting actually hurt. I do hope you like this one.

Day  11~

 

Run~

 

Dean slung an arm around his little brother’s shoulders as they veered left, cutting through the woods to knock about ten minutes off their walk time on their way home.  The woods were peaceful usually and the fewer people around his newly presented baby brother, the fewer people whose asses he’d have to kick for harassing him.

 

“Do you think Uncle Bobby will let me turn that old log he cut down into a bench like I wanted?”  Sam asked.

 

“He’s not too keen on letting either of us use a chainsaw.  Maybe just let him cut it to the specifications you are looking for, then use your woodworking tools to carve the wood like you wanted to do.”  Dean suggested.  “It’s not cause you’re an Omega either.  I’m an Alpha and he won’t even let _me_ touch the chainsaw.  It’s cause he still sees us as pups.  Thinks we’ll chop off our own hands or something.”

 

“Yeah, I know.  I suppose I can give him the measurements.  As long as I get to actually carve the wood, I don’t care.” 

 

“I’ll help with the sanding and sealing it when you’re done.  Then we’ll move it to the front porch.  I think it’ll look real nice.”  Dean grabbed his brother’s backpack and pulled him to a stop when he heard a twig snap nearby.  The sound of running feet could be heard, and they were heading right in their dirction.

 

“Get behind me.”  Dean ordered, and Sam quickly moved behind his brother.  A second later a boy came crashing through the bushes, tripping and falling almost at Dean’s feet. 

 

“Hey, dude, what’s going on?”  Dean reached down to help him up but he cringed away, crying out and covering his face instinctively.  Sam came around to lean down in front of him and pulled his arm down.

 

“Are you ok?  Are you being chased?”

 

Blue eyes blinked up at him, and it broke Dean’s heart to see how full of fear they were.

 

“Yes!  And they’re still chasing me!”

 

“Who’s chasing you?”  Dean demanded.  He recognized this guy.  Castiel was in his grade, a senior like him, but an Omega like Sam.  He got harassed at school a lot.  More than a few times he’d told assholes to leave Cas alone, not that they listened.

 

“T-they’re on the baseball team.  F-friends of yours I think.” 

 

Dean reached down and hauled Cas to his feet.  He got right in the young man’s face.  “You are going with my brother, you hear?  I want the two of you to run.  As fast as you can.  Go straight to my uncle’s cabin and get him to come back here with his shotgun. Trust me, they won’t ever touch you again after this.”

 

“Y-you’re not going to kill them, are you?”  Cas asked.

 

“No, but I’m sure as hell going to put the fear of God in them.  These are _my_ woods.  They’re city boys and I’m from the woods.  Go.  It’s time I shifted and taught these assholes a lesson.”  Dean began stripping down as Cas’ eyes widened in shock.  They could hear more cracking twigs in the distance.  Sam tugged hard on Cas’ arm.

 

“Come on!  We gotta go!”

 

“Ok, run!”  Cas took off after Sam, moving fast and much more quietly than before.  Dean stripped the rest of his clothing off and folded it all up before tucking it into a bush where it wouldn’t be seen.  Then he shifted and went to hide.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“I know I saw that Omega bitch come this way.  Do you smell him?”  Alistair asked.

 

“I smell fucking trees.”  Gordon griped.

 

“I smell…another Omega.  A new one, riper.  Right here.”  Azazael was walking in circles, sniffing the air.  “Fuck, it’s male too and smells really good.”

 

“So there’s another one out here?”

 

“I smell an Alpha too.  I know that Alpha though, that’s Dean Winchester, so you better put your nose back in your head.  That pup you’re smelling is his baby brother, Sam.  He’ll kill you before he ever let you touch the little bitch.”  Alistair sneered.

 

“Eh, if I catch him when Dean’s not looking…”  Azazael licked his lips, his fangs clearly on display.  His friends laughed.  A low growl made them all fall silent.

 

“You hear that?”  Gordon asked.  Alistair was turning around, trying to find the source.  Azazael had frozen in his tracks.

 

“Yeah.  Sounds like…a wolf.”

 

“You don’t think…”  Gordon moved closer to Alistair who crouched down low, his ears perked as he tried to determine from which direction the sound was coming from.

 

Something large and gray slammed into Azazael, and sharp teeth clamped down on the Alpha’s arm, snapping it in half.  He howled in pain.  Gordon turned and ran but didn’t get very far before he found himself staring down the double barrel of a shotgun.  Alistair was smart enough not to move.

 

“So I hear you boys thought you’d just catch yourselves an Omega, knot him up good because he was alone and vulnerable, then go on your merry way and no one would be the wiser because what, his word against yours?  Except you came onto shifter lands, you morons.  You step food into these woods, you face _my_ pack’s laws.  I don’t have to turn you over to the city, you little shits.  In fact, I’m not.  I’m turning you over to the county sheriff who’s on her way right now.  She handles pack laws, and you just broke about a half dozen.  We don’t take too kindly to our Omegas getting threatened.”  Bobby glared down the barrel of his rifle right into Gordon’s eyes.  The sheriff arrived a few minutes later and Dean stepped aside to let one of them pull Azazael up.  Alistair was placed in cuffs, as was Gordon.  Dean returned to where he’d left his clothes and shifted back so he could change into them again.  When he returned, he gave his statement and then they were taking the offending Alphas away. 

 

“You did good, boy.”  Bobby ruffled his hair and Dean grinned.

 

“I didn’t like those jerks anyway.  They harass a lot of Omegas at school, but chasing Cas like that into the woods to knot him?  That’s a new kind of low, even for them.  Is he ok?”

 

“I didn’t really get a chance to see.  Let’s go find out.”  Bobby said.  Dean nodded and they started the walk back to the cabin where they lived.

 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

 

“So you live here?  In the woods with your uncle?”  Castiel asked.

 

“Yep.  Our mom died when I was a tiny pup, and our dad had to leave a few years back.  He wanted somewhere safe for us to grow up, so he left us with his brother, our Uncle Bobby.  We like it here.  It’s quiet and much cleaner than the city.”  Sam replied as he wiped the cut on Castiel’s eyebrow clean and applied a dab of ointment to it.  The other Omega had been cut up pretty bad but that was mostly from running blindly through the woods trying to get away.

 

“I live on the edge of the northern woods.  I’ve always been more comfortable in the woods than I have in the city.”  Castiel said as Sam used a fresh alcohol wipe to clean a scrape on his chin.

 

“Can you shift?”  Sam asked.

 

“Yes.  Can you?  It looked like your brother was about to before.”

 

“Oh yeah, we can shift.  Dean was protecting you.  He protects Omegas at school too.”  Sam said as he got a new bandage in place over the scrape.

 

“Cause of you?”  Castiel questioned.

 

Sam shrugged.  “Mostly cause he thinks it’s wrong when other Alphas act like that.  Uncle Bobby raised him to respect Omegas, like he respected his mate Karen, and our dad respected our mom.  He says that’s how mates should be, but that young Alphas today think with their knots, not their heads, and that ruins everyone’s lives when they go claiming someone they don’t really want, or making pups they don’t intend to help raise.  He’s been lecturing Dean about that for years now, but my brother doesn’t want pups with just anyone.  Bobby’s real proud of him for that.”  Sam sat back to observe his handiwork.  “I think I got all your cuts.  You hurt anywhere else?”

 

“I have some bruised ribs, but you can’t bandage those.”  Cas gingerly touched his side and winced.

 

“Come with me, I’ll get you an ice pack for that.”  Sam closed up the first aid kit and led Castiel into the living room, motioning for him to sit on the couch while he got an ice pack out of the freezer.  He wrapped it in a dish towel and brought it back to him. 

 

“Thank you.”  Castiel accepted it and slid it under his shirt, whimpering at the pain.  Sam got him some ibuprofen and a glass of water too.

 

“So do you know my brother?”  Sam asked.

 

“Not well.  I know that a few times he told Alistair and the others to leave me alone when he saw them harassing me, but they tended to do most it when he wasn’t around.  This wasn’t the first time one of them gave chase, but it was the first time all _three_ of them chased me at once.  I didn’t know what to do.  I read in history class that pack lands are governed by different laws and I thought that if I was lucky enough to come across some wolves here, they’d chase Alistair and the others away.  Then I could regroup and just figure out how to deal with them another day.  I never expected to run into you and Dean.  I was scared.  For a moment I thought he was with them.”

 

“No, he’d never do that.”  Sam said, defending his brother.  “I’d kick his butt if he did.  He’d one of the good Alphas.”

 

Castiel smiled softly.  “That’s good to know.”

 

“Do you need to call your folks?  Will they be worried?”

 

“I left a voicemail for my dad.  He didn’t pick up.  My mother is a surgeon and she’s in surgery right now, so I left a message for her as well.  I did speak with my brother though.  I let him know that I’m alright.”  Castiel leaned back against the couch and closed his eyes.  “I don’t think I’ve ever run so fast in my life.  I’m exhausted now.”

 

“I know what you mean.  I’m on track, but I think even my coach would be impressed.”  Sam laughed.  Castiel cracked one eye open and smiled at him.

 

“I believe he would be.  You’re very fast.  I go jogging, but it’s strictly for the pleasure.  I’m not on any teams.”

 

Sam turned the television on and they became engrossed in a shark documentary.  They were still watching it when Bobby and Dean walked in the front door a while later. 

 

“Hey, how are you doing?”  Dean asked as he came around the front of the couch and knelt down in front of Castiel.  “Still think I’m going to eat you?” 

 

Castiel chuckled and shook his head.  “No, I apologize for that.  Sam cleaned up most of my cuts and scrapes.  I have an ice pack on my ribs where Gordon punched me earlier.”

 

“Let me take a look at that.”  Dean lifted up the edge of the other boy’s tee shirt and moved the ice pack.  “Hey, Bobby, does this look broken to you or just bruised?”

 

Bobby came around the couch and leaned down to take a look.

 

“Well, it looks badly bruised, but if I had to guess, I’d say they look busted.  We’ll take you on up to the hospital.  It’s better to be safe than sorry.  Besides, it’ll look good in the case against those morons.  Sheriff Mills wants to talk to you.  I’ll just let her know we’re taking you on up there and she can talk to you there once your parents are notified.”  Bobby stood up straight and snapped his fingers at Sam.  “Get him a fresh ice pack, would ya?  We’re all going.  I’m not leaving anyone at home.”

 

“Yes, sir.”  Sam shut the television off and took the melted ice pack Dean gave him with him to the kitchen.

 

“Thank you, for stopping them.”  Castiel said, looking at Dean.

 

“They’re assholes.  I get the feeling they were messing with you a lot more than I noticed.  I stopped them when I saw them.  I hope you know, just cause I played on the team with them, they weren’t my friends.”

 

Castiel smiled softly as Sam handed Dean the new ice pack and the Alpha wrapped it back up and very gently placed it against his ribs again.  “I know that.  I never once thought you were like them.”

 

Dean helped him to his feet and now that his adrenalin had worn off, the Omega was aching horribly.  He whined as he tried to take a few steps and his joints protested.

 

“Pick him up.”  Bobby instructed.  Dean nodded and scooped him up as if he weighed nothing.  Sam grabbed Castiel’s backpack and they all headed out to Bobby’s truck.

 

“You’ll be safe from here on out, ok, Cas?”  Dean said as he climbed into the backseat and settled the sore Omega in his lap.  Castiel smiled up at him.

 

“I know, and I’m so very glad for that.  Maybe…when I feel better…we could shift and run together?” 

 

Dean smiled wide.  That was a possible mating invitation.  City wolves didn’t get that though.  That kind of offer was lost on them.

 

“Yeah, but first?  You need to heal up.  Then we run.”

 

Castiel nestled in against Dean’s chest and closed his eyes.

 

“I’ll get started on that right now.”

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and comments are always welcome. Thank you for reading.


End file.
